Zoe Gala
Name: Zoe Gala Age: 29 Gender: Female Planet: Tala'tala Job: Propaganda Artist Hobbies: Archery, Snake keeping Player: ma-malai Description Zoe is a statuesque woman, standing just over six feet tall and possessing shapely curves. She wears her dark hair cropped short (for the heat) and decorates herself with stacks of Tala'talaian crafted jewelery. Her ears and nose are pierced and she favors loose, gauzy dresses and skirts in the sari style. Personality Warm, friendly and easy to get along with. Zoe is not one to rock the proverbial boat (or shift the sands as they say on Tala'tala). She likes the status quo and gets uneasy when people bicker. She is quick to strike up a conversation and make friends though she can be a little flighty or superficial at times. If she offends, it is almost never on purpose and she is always apologetic. Zoe also enjoys the finer things life has to offer which is evident from her jewelery and the quality of her clothes. History Zoe is the only child of one of Tala'tala's most prominent families. Her father is the Minister of Agriculture, her mother a Colonel in the Army. The Galas are seen as leaders and celebrities, their decisions shaping Tala'tala politics and culture. Zoe grew up in the public eye, her every movement on display for the populace as a patriotic standard to live up to. She, like so many other Tala'talaian children, was adopted, her birth parents being residents of the Slums and abandoning her in her infancy. The Galas adopted her, helping to popularize the idea that couples should take in orphaned or abandoned children before having any of their own. With the Galas' money and prestige, Zoe was afforded the absolute best Tala'tala (and the system in some instances) had to offer. She attended the best schools in Melkarth where she excelled in academics and showed a natural talent for both art and archery. The four years she spent in mandatory military training brought high praise for her marksmanship and unwaivering loyalty to the state. There was pressure for her to follow in her mother's footsteps and enlist, but Zoe had no real interest in the military. Instead, her father used his influence to secure a position for her in the Ministry of Communication where she could put her artistic talent to use producing political propaganda. Despite the nepotism that secured her job, Zoe has proved to be a diligent worker. She loves her job and she loves her home world. Public Knowledge Everything stated in her history would be known. Zoe grew up in Hubal but currently lives in Melkarth and commutes to her job, now, in Hubal. She makes frequent public appearances with her parents (and has since she was adopted as an infant) and, now that she's an adult, is starting to attend state functions on her own. Her love life has been a subject of interest for years now. She's been linked to some of the other prominent Tala'talaian families via dates with their sons but, so far, nothing has been serious. Zoe's mother and father are still alive and she's still very close to both of them. Character Relationships Zoe enjoys talking to people though she might be a little wary of off-worlders. Category:Characters Category:talatala